zero_sumfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Republic
The government that manages Mars is referred to as 'the Martian Republic', or MR. The Martian Republic possesses a ‘semi’-democratic system. Citizens can elect public officials, but the officials they are allowed to vote on are decided by the intense corporate backing power of the various company-cities that dot the surface of Mars. City-states are backed and run by certain corporations, and citizens are expected to be loyal to the companies that own and run their cities. Colonization The Red Revolution was a common phrase heard back during 0045 PC. The idea of large-scale colonizing efforts on Mars was a new and exciting prospect. For the most part, much of humanity at the time approved of it. During the early years of colonization efforts, it was noted that these attempts would drastically reduce Earth’s population, a goal considered by many to be worth achieving. Some countries did not buy into the initial colonization attempts. While some locations allowed for nearby mining, the expenses in creating a colony at these distant locations, Lagrange 4 and 5, meant that many countries had to work together in some capacity. Russia, China, India, much of Northern Africa had shared interest in the deep-space mining that could be had with colonies. Instead of colonizing a Lagrange point, however, they opted to focus more of their attention on Martian Colonization. Cities were planned, first smaller outposts that would allow colonizers to settle with ease. After, huge domed cities were planned and built- these were not too dissimilar to existing colonies, but differed in their manner of construction and scope. Many of these domed cities were funded largely in part by huge companies centralized in China, Russia, India, and Northern Africa. In the creation of these cities, these companies had a large degree of control. While supported by their respective nations, they soon found themselves ousted, and resumed focusing on deep-space colonies. Dome Types Type One Domes The first domes to be created on Martian soil. They retain much of the environment of Mars, erecting buildings and growing crops on the very same soil it’s built on. While ergonomic, radiation concerns and the lack of comfort made this often just a temporary measure. Still, they aren’t terrible uncommon. Smaller companies often rely on these to start out, and there are huge domes created using this same technique. Often referred to as the ‘Farmlands’, they get used for massive agricultural projects, often where the soil is modified. Type Two Domes Representing a breakthrough in surface colonizing technology, Type Two domes (usually referred to as Big 2’s) were the showstoppers put forth by huge Martian conglomerates. Currently responsible for providing shelter for over 75% of Mar’s population, Big 2’s are huge superstructures that often encompass at least a city’s worth of space. Their size is variable, but they typically reflect a domed structure built on a huge ring of steel and cement foundation. They are often built into the ground, with thick domes that appear clear on the inside, but in reality are powerful radiation blockers. Many can dwarf the size of most structures, and can even make some colonies look average. Large domes tend to have elaborate climate control systems, allowing the city to rudimentarily mimic weather conditions. Smaller ones tend to lack this feature, but still are often quite comfortable. Domes generally require electric transportation, with many featuring a complex public transport rail. Martian Cities * Herschel Inc. * Reuyl Inc. * Windfall V-Tech * Globe * Chafe * Chinju * Onon * Timaru History The colonization of Mars could only arrive with massive monetary support. Though the colonization of space had been successful, the sheer amount of cooperation, planning, and money involved in creating colonies was staggering. Smaller mining colonies were fairly profitable, but the larger colonies that would end up forming the MCC were an undertaking all on their own. Mars had been viewed with the presumption that it would be far more successful at handling the population crisis that seemed to plague Earth. It was, in fact, a planet- and its resources were more immediately accessible. It held its own challenges however, and though test groups would be sent to consider its immediate value, space colonization along Lagrange points would see more immediate success. The Silent War of Mars Even after the population problem was ‘solved’, Mars continued to grow. No longer held down by the push of nations on Earth, Martian growth was overtaken by the various companies that had originally helped float the bill for the project. As it turned out, Mars was profitable. Very, very, very profitable. More and more money came pouring in, the Article of Humanity’s Foundation had explicitly allowed for sovereignty for anyone willing to stake out a claim in the abyss of space. Many did. What followed between 0090-0101 PC was the Silent War of Mars. Though domed cities had been set up, it became increasingly clear that there was only so much space, and though people could expand all they wanted to, they would eventually run into each other. Those that had established themselves fought amongst each other, primarily through buyouts and cunning trade deals, but occasionally through blood- though unnoticed by Earth, this period of Martian history was perhaps the most volatile. The Martian Republic Following 0101 PC and the formation of the Martian Republic came a new era of understanding and cooperation. Some companies came out on top, and others did not. Though publicly the Martian Republic was a democratic government, reality was abundantly clear: domed cities were funded by and directly operated by large corporations, and these groups had vested interest in who was part of this ‘government’. In practice, the MR is a loosely joined group of fiefdoms, each held in control by a parent organization. Through many years of trade and bickering, each of these fiefdoms pointedly understand their place amongst each other, and while they continue to scheme to get out ahead, their positions are more or less locked. Currently, the largest and most powerful entity in control of the MR would be Olympus Inc. Both the main manufacturers behind the AAs that defend the MR and the various mining equipment and facilities that help drive the MR into continued success- it's hard to deny their iron grip on the MR. Martian Culture Driven by a combination of an environment requiring strong work ethic and a competitive attitude, Martian culture is often ingrained in ‘corporate culture’. There is a strong desire within Mars to be seen as productive, and ultimately valuable. The idea of self-worth and how work is tied into self-worth is the primary motivation behind decisions families and individuals often make. Though people show loyalty to the cities and by extension the organizations that run them, the moment a better opportunity arrives for them elsewhere, they are often the first to ditch in promise of better rewards. Such voraciousness for success and results are not uncommon in those raised in a post-colonial era, but especially so for Martians. There is little support for those that cannot be ‘productive members of society’, and while Martian society on the exterior may seem welcoming- it is anything but when you are unable to help them turn a profit. Those that either do not have marketable skills or unable to work often rely on family or friends to help support themselves. Martians are known for being prideful, and depending on which side of the Earth-Mars sphere you lie on, your view of them might be colored differently. Those from Earth might see the stereotype as something like this: greedy, sneaky, cutthroat, backstabbing, smart but not trustworthy. Martians, on the other hand, would see themselves more like this: witty, prideful, resilient, cunning, and resourceful. Though Martian culture frequently focuses on the individual, their exploits, and how they benefit society (read: their corporation) as a whole, this kind of living can be grating or overbearing. It’s not uncommon for individuals born in a Martian society to, well, want to leave it. Later generations have begun to seek more opportunities elsewhere, a stark contrast with earlier generations: primarily driven through a lack of possible growth and a soul-crushing societal and familial set of expectations.Category:Governments